1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printer which effects printing on a recording medium by the impact of a printing hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in impact type printers, along with the advance of the electronic technique, it has been common practice to replace mechanical components with electronic components and thereby improve the reliability of the printers. However, such printers require separate drive sources and various control system electronic elements for effecting the movement of the carriage thereof, rotation of the printing wheel, ink ribbon feeding, printing hammer operation, etc. and this has led to a disadvantage that such printers are more expensive than those which use mechanical components.